


Fixation

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, The thirst is real, as the kids would say, i'm too old for these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: Prompt: Cheiloproclitic, being attracted to someone's lips
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Fixation

This really was ridiculous.

Sansa wasn't sure when her fixation with Jon's mouth began, but she suspected it had something to do with her first discovery that Jon was an incredible kisser. He was tender and attentive, taking his time to build up the moment but never failing to thoroughly ravish her senses. His talents didn't just apply to the lips on her face, either, something she recalled with agonizing intensity as she sat through a four-course family dinner seated across from him, watching every time he wrapped those full lips around his fork or spoon.

Dessert was an entirely new level of torture. Her mother had made chocolate mousee. It was all she could do not to start squirming in her chair.

Finally, after the table had been cleared and everyone had retired to their own amusements, she caught Jon on his way back from the bathroom and dragged him into her childhood bedroom.

Her poor boyfriend looked confused and frankly more than a little concerned as she latched the lock and turned to face him. “Jon,” she whimpered softly, morified by the needy whine.

Thankfully, Jon knew her better than she thought. His eyes quickly filled with understanding and he smiled gently as he backed her toward the bed, urging her to sit on the edge. And as he lifted her skirt and moved to kneel before her, Sansa had one resounding thought before she completely lost the ability.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.


End file.
